


Black Snake

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: Round32020 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Loves Tony, Bucky is NOT a nice man, Graphic Violence, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Tony Loves Bucky, Tony knows this, Tony knows this too, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: “How do I even begin?”  Tony asked the person behind the camera.In his mind, Tony could hear the quiet tick, tick, tick, of a clock counting down the hours, counting down to an end that Tony knew was coming, though he didn’t know what kind of end it would be.“The same way everything does Tony.  At the beginning.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Round32020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Card #: 3018  
> Square: K1/Occupational Hazard  
> Relationship: WinterIron

The room itself didn’t bother him. The cold metal furnishings, the drab grey walls, the single solitary window set high up, _higher than he could reach standing on a chair and stretching up, up, up, onto the tips of his toes_ , covered in thick steel bars that dynamite wouldn’t be able to move, the washed out concrete floor that bit at his bare feet, _because they’d come in the middle of the night, shattering the windows and filling his apartment with thick cloying smoke that clotted in his lungs and made it so he couldn’t breathe, before they blew off the hinges of his door and dragged him away into the night_ , none of this bothered him.

No, what bothered him was the chains, a _new thing after they’d caught him standing on the chair trying to reach the window_. They’d wrapped them around his wrists, and his waist, and his ankles, before attaching them to the massive D-link bolted into the floor, before they’d left just as quickly and silently as they’d come.

Tony sorta wished they’d start with the torture. At least then he’d learn what they wanted from him. _What he really wished for, what he really wanted, was to go home. Home, with his bots and his coffee and his…_

Tony watched the sunlight play along the floor, lighting up the dust motes. He watched as they twisted around, and around, pushed and pulled by invisible air currents. It entertained him for a while, as the stream of sunlight inched its way from one end of the room to the other. A slow, silent, unremarkable passage of time.

In his mind, Tony could hear the quiet tick, tick, tick, of a clock counting down the hours, counting down to an end that Tony knew was coming, though he didn’t know what kind of end it would be.

The possibilities were endless.

The sun set. The sun rose, and Tony’s bladder finally gave out, adding the smell of urine to the room just as the door banged open and they blind folded him. They didn’t talk, or hurt him or make demands. They came and then they left.

_He refused to cry._

Cold water woke him up. It splattered against him, making his already cold skin freeze. Gasping and spluttering it sent him into a mild form of shock before he recovered enough to see thick, glove covered hands reaching for him, and Tony knew pulling away was futile, he did, but that didn’t stop him from trying anyways as those thick hands grasped at his hair and pulled.

Sharp and stinging, the pull lifted his head up and back, craning him into an uncomfortable position that hurt his neck and bared his throat to the room. It was a vulnerability he couldn’t stand and Tony, ability to fight stripped from him, squeezed his eyes shut, _even though he couldn’t see, because they’d blind folded him_ , as the grip in his hair changed, yanking him forward and smashing his face into the metal table, before retreating. 

The door opened, the door closed and footsteps echoed in the medium sized room before the sound of the other metal chair scraped against the concrete before a heavy body sat down, followed by silence, and Tony wondered distantly what the dust motes were doing now.

“Where is he?”


	2. Hole In The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Card # 3018  
> Square Fill A3/Free Space  
> Pairing WinterIron

“ _How do I even begin?” Tony asked the person behind the camera._

_“The same way everything does Tony. At the beginning.”_

“The beginning is convoluted. There are so many different starts and stops we take along the way that anyone of these things could be ‘A Beginning’, they could all be an ending too for all we know.” Tony paused, took a breath and sighed. “But I know what you want. I know, but I can’t give that to you.” Tony shook his head. “It’s not for you. It’s not for you because you’re looking for a man when you should be looking for a monster.”

“You call him a monster Tony, yet you let him hold you, kiss you… you certainly let him fuck you. How much of a monster can he be?” The man’s voice was calm and soft. Relaxed. Tony knew it was because he was trying to build a rapport with him. Like Tony could forget somehow that he was chained to the floor, and freezing with a busted face.

Tony gave him a bloody smile. “You assume, incorrectly, that he feels and thinks like we do. He doesn’t. He is a monster. I know it and I can’t forget it, and maybe that means that there is something wrong with me, that I love him in spite of his atrocities, but whatever capacity for love he has, he gives to me. I’m not afraid of him, because he will never hurt me. Can’t, because I’m his and he’s mine and when he finds me, and he will find me; well, I suppose you’ll see when he gets here just what kind of ‘man’ he is.”

The man’s voice turned gleeful and condescending then. Mocking. “He doesn’t know where you are Tony. He doesn’t know where to start looking. He will never find you. Not alive anyways.”

Tony hummed. “You are talking about a man that has a very particular skill set. He was a sniper, and an assassin for over seventy years. He is a man that can run as fast as a car, fall from incredible heights and a man that can stand toe to toe with a god. He will find me, and he will kill you and everyone else that stands between him and I.” Tony let out a gust of air, “You signed your death warrant when you took me you know? You’re already dead my friend, you just haven't realized it yet.”

The man laughed, sudden and sharp and Tony listened as his voice rose higher and higher. “Where we are is impregnable. Even if he somehow managed to track you here he would not be able to enter. He can not reach you here Tony Stark. You are alone! You are at my mercy! Tell me what I want to know!”

Tony braced himself. Defiance would only be tolerated so far in situations like this, and with this man’s temper clearly frayed by Tony’s non-answers, he knew he was about to be in a world of hurt. 

“No.” 


End file.
